Conséquences
by Meregil Svarteros Laevateinn
Summary: Spoilers: se situe entre les épisodes 10 et 11 ! Après la "conversation" entre Leonard et Mick, le Captain Cold a besoin de soins...
**Bonjour !**

 **C'est la première fois que j'écris sur LoT, j'espère que les personnages ne seront pas trop OOC, j'attends vos avis !**  
 **La scène se passe entre les épisodes 10 et 11, donc si vous ne les avez pas encore vu, il est temps de rebrousser chemin !**  
 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après que la petite réunion de Rip au centre du vaisseau se soit achevée, tous les habitants s'étaient retirés dans leurs chambres. Ils avaient besoin de digérer l'information de Mick, et pour ça il leur fallait du calme. Il leur avait quand même annoncé qu'ils avaient un groupe de mercenaires à leur trousses !

Seul Snart ne se retira pas directement dans son espace. Il se rendit d'abord à l'infirmerie pour chercher des pains de glace à mettre sur son visage. Avec un soupir, il demanda à Gideon où s'en procurer et combien de temps il aurait à les utiliser. Cela dépend du temps qu'aura besoin votre corps pour guérir. avait répondu l'IA. Très utile, vraiment. C'est donc en ronchonnant qu'il était entré dans sa chambre.

Il venait juste de poser les pains de glace sur une table lorsqu'il entendit toquer à sa porte. Comme il n'avait pas spécialement envie de voir l'un de ses coéquipiers, il fit la sourde oreille, ne bougeant plus et espérant pour que la personne de l'autre coté pense qu'il n'était pas là ou indisponible.

\- Leonard, ouvre, je t'ai vu entrer.

Sara. Il ne bougea pas : cela pouvait très bien être un mensonge. Elle était maligne après tout.

\- Tu ferais un bon Grincheux, tu sais. Avec ton air grognon, transportant tes petits pains de glace.

Bien, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Elle l'avait vu entrer.

\- Leonard...

Avec un soupir, il se leva tout en demandant à Gideon d'ouvrir la porte à l'assassin. Ex-assassin. Peu importait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _Demanda-t-il en la laissant enter._

La blonde ne répondit pas tout de suite et s'adossa au mur adjacent, laissant le voleur s'asseoir sur son lit, pains de glaces sur le visage, et verrouiller son regard en face de lui.

\- Tu sais, quand je disais qu'il serait bien que Mick et toi ayez une conversation... Je pensais à des mots, pas vos poings.  
\- C'est aussi efficace certaines fois. _Répondit Snart en ne détournant pas le regard._  
\- Et celle-ci ?  
\- Non concluant.  
\- Je vois ça. L'un comme l'autre, vous semblez être aussi énervés qu'avant et... On dirait juste qu'un soldat drogué au Mirakuru t'a pris pour son punching-ball personnel.  
\- Mirakuru ?  
\- Un sérum qui décuple les forces et détériore les esprits. J'ai vu des gens devenir complètement fous à cause de ça. Mais ce n'est pas la question. _Éluda Sara._

Snart resta silencieux.

\- Vous étiez vraiment obligés d'en venir aux mains ?  
\- Tu pensais qu'on ferait quoi ? Qu'on allait s'embrasser, se faire un câlin en pleurant puis chanter jusque tard dans la nuit des chants scouts en se rappelant de tous nos bons moments ?

Sara leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Je te pensais quand même plus réfléchis.  
\- Visiblement tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que cela.

Les deux équipiers se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes puis l'assassin désigna les pains de glace.

\- Besoin d'aide pour mettre ça correctement ?  
\- C'est bon, je peux gérer. J'ai une petite sœur que j'ai pratiquement élevé.  
\- J'ai un père flic et une mère poule qui s'inquiétait à chaque fois que je revenais avec une égratignure.  
\- J'ai été en prison.  
\- Je faisais partie de la Ligue des Assassins.  
\- J'ai été en prison, plusieurs fois : adolescent et adulte.  
\- Je suis restée en couple avec l'héritière du démon, la fille de Ra's Al Ghul pendant plus d'un an.  
\- Travailler avec Mick n'est pas de tout repos.  
\- J'ai fait partie de l'équipe d'Arrow, et certain ne font pas plus attention que Flash selon eux...  
\- D'accord.  
\- Quoi ? Tu rends les armes pour ça ?  
\- Oui. Connaissant un peu le gamin et ses petits camarades... Tu as dû acquérir beaucoup de pratique et d'astuces. _Finit Leonard en levant les mains, après avoir posé les pains de glace._ Je me rends ! Je te laisse faire !

Sara s'approcha de lui, chercha des yeux de quoi attacher la glace puis déclara qu'elle revenait rapidement.

Trois minutes plus tard, elle était de retour dans la chambre du voleur avec une sorte de chaussette dans les mains. Son équipier la regarda le rejoindre avec un air suspicieux.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que je ne vais pas apprécier...  
\- Arrête de te plaindre.

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu veux être débarrassé de toutes ces ecchymoses rapidement ? Bien.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, le grand Captain Cold n'avait plus rien d'intimidant. Il ressemblait juste à... un œuf de Pâques sur lequel on aurait peint un visage d'enfant boudeur. Mignon. Et totalement ridicule.

\- C'est ça, rigole, je voudrais bien t'y voir...  
\- Ça te servira de leçon au moins.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle se dirigea vers la porte

\- Sara ?

Elle se retourna, à moitié dehors.

\- Merci.

Elle lui sourit en guise de réponse et sorti.

\- Au fait ! _Dit-elle en passant la tête dans sa chambre._ Quand je t'ai dit d'arrêter de te comporter comme un trou du cul, ce n'était pas pour que tu regardes le mien, tu sais ?

Après cela, elle disparu du champ de vision du criminel, le laissant interloqué. Il fini par émettre un léger rire : décidément, elle avait l'œil.

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**  
 ** _PS : Pour information, je publierai dans quelques jours une version en anglais de cet OS._**  
 **A plus !**


End file.
